Blur
by otsukareen
Summary: Tak pernah ada jawaban untuk sang gadis, meskipun sang gadis menangis—inilah hal yang akan berlangsung terus-menerus dengan ironis. ally as main character. For Infantrum Challenge: Hidden Reality. drabble. RnR, pleaseeee?


Tak pernah ada jawaban untuk sang gadis, meskipun sang gadis menangis—inilah kejadian yang akan berlangsung terus-menerus dengan ironis.

* * *

_Remember Me is Will Fetter's_

**Blur**

_by ppopippo_

**For Infantrum Challenge: Hidden Reality**

* * *

… Tak akan pernah ada jawaban manis ketika Alyssa Craig mempertanyakan eksistensi Tyler Hawkins.

Namun Ally tidak ingin berhenti meneriakkan nama Tyler berkali-kali di depan reruntuhan, yang menyembunyikan banyak tubuh orang-orang. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, barisan gigi putih itu ia pertemukan dengan bibir bawahnya.

Semenit yang lalu, ia melihat sosok kekasihnya, samar-samar.

Tidak. Tidak. Ally tidak ingin peduli ketika bahunya ditarik secara paksa oleh ayahnya, dan ia tidak ingin peduli kala orang-orang mengatakan tidak ada Tyler Hawkins di sana. Tidak ada Tyler Perokok yang berdiri di depan kaca gedung perusahaan ayahnya lagi.

Pemuda Hawkins sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di muka bumi saat pesawat itu menabrak gedung ayahnya dari berjam-jam yang lalu.

Bohong. Bohong. Itu semua bohong—bagi putri Neil Craig. Beberapa waktu yang lalu masih ada Tyler di sampingnya. Masih tersenyum. Masih memanggilnya. Dan sekarang mereka menyatakan bahwa Tyler sudah tidak ada? Itu tidak mungkin—mekipun, meskipun Ally sudah melihat dari mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana pesawat itu menubruk gedung yang sedang disinggahi Tyler. Tapi kenapa orang-orang menyatakan bahwa Tyler Hawkins sudah tidak ada? Tadi ada Tyler di sana! Ada!

"—_Jasad Tuan Hawkins sudah ditemukan. Apa ada keluarganya yang tidak sedang berada di gedung?"_

Jemari yang pernah menari di atas tubuh Tyler itu menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan frustrasi. Kenapa tidak ada orang yang mau memercayainya?

"—Hentikan aku! Tyler masih ada! Tyler, Tyler, Tyler … masih ada."

_Dia ada di sana_. Ia melihat melalui manik mata kelabunya. Ini bukan khayalan—ini nyata. Ini nyata. Tyler Hawkins masih hidup!

"Ia masih hidup! Ia berdiri di depanku. Ia tersenyum padaku," gadis dengan rambut pirangnya yang sebahu itu berucap dengan getar di suaranya, cengkraman orang-orang ia lepaskan. Ia menahan napasnya yang sesak. Hawa dingin bukan menjadi penghalang untuk tetap berdiri di sana dan menunggu Tyler memunculkan dirinya; membuat orang-orang sadar bahwa Tyler masih hidup. "Kenapa kalian tidak percaya?"

Sedang orang-orang di sana mendesah prihatin, bahkan ayahnya, Neil Craig, yang seharusnya memercayainya terlihat tidak percaya.

Kemudian tindakan gila diambil oleh gadis Craig; ia semakin mendekati gedung yang dihancurkan para teroris, sementara asap masih cukup mengepul. Berteriak seperti orang gila, dan meminta Tyler untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya.

Dan bayangan itu berkelebat lagi. Tyler yang berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum, lalu dia mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celananya. Menyulut api pada rokoknya memakai sebuah pemantik. Datang dan hendak memeluk Ally.

Ally pun memanggilnya, "Tyler, kekasihku…"

Tangan gadis berambut pirang bergelombang itu terbuka lebar-lebar, hendak memeluk sosok yang pernah memanfaatkan dirinya, tapi akhirnya meminta maaf padanya, dan merajut sebuah cinta dengannya di atas ranjang … lalu akhirnya meninggalkan dirinya.

Lalu Alyssa Craig bertanya pada Tyler Hawkins yang berdiri di depannya, "Kau benar-benar berdiri di sana, 'kan? Kenapa tidak menunjukkan dirimu ke hadapan mereka yang mengira kau telah mati?"

...

...

...

Menit kedua setelahnya, satu bulir air mata Ally jatuh kala ia sadar pada realita…

.

.

_Fin._

Apakah ngegantung? ^^a #nyengir. Kalian bisa baca paragraf awal lagi biar nyambung (?)

Aa… ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini. Saya harap ada yang mengenal film ini. Ini bikin saya pen nangis tau nggak.

Saya harap fict ini memasuki persyaratan challenge yang saya sebutkan di atas: Hidden Reality. :')

Maaf sekali bila fict yang saya janjikan saya gajelas T_T kalian boleh nonton filmnya kalo mau tahu kejadian sebenarnya :P #plakplakplak tapi kan udah saya masukin secara implisit #ditabok

Btw, untuk mata ally, aku buat biru sesuai mata asli pemeran ally ini. Aslinya aku gatau mata ally ituwarna apa XDDD #dikeroyok

Well… _feedback_ sangaaaaat diterima! :D


End file.
